Kaleidoscope
by ChiMeko132
Summary: When Shinra lets slip his true feelings about Celty's search for her head, she decides she's had enough. So who's the first person she turns to?
1. Prologue

They made an odd couple. A tall, blonde man wearing a bartender's uniform, and a woman wearing a skintight, black catsuit and a helmet. Wherever they went, people seemed to steer clear, as if sensing the air of privacy and serenity that hung around the two, present nowhere else. They seemed to be in their own little world... Light tapping sounds could be heard from her PDA, as well as his quiet replies and occasional laughter, as they spoke of anything and everything. You could often find the two sitting on a bench somewhere silently, or riding around just to be around one another as they could with no-one else.

_**Shizuo Heiwajima- Fortissimo of Ikebukuro. Celty Sturluson- The Headless Rider.**_

When some careless moron called her a freak or monster, you could soon see a body flying high in the air, followed by a frantic Celty trying to calm Shizuo down. When he was in a particularly foul mood, glaring at anyone unfortunate enough to step in his path, one could see him calming down visibly at her touch. As though under an unspoken contract, they were there for each other always- two misfits in the hustle and bustle of Ikebukuro.

In a dark apartment, a lone man holding a set of cards sat in front of a chess board, playing with the variety of game pieces set on it. Casually, he threw the cards onto the board, lighting them on fire. Laughing maniacally, the man stared at the board intently, flames glinting in his crimson eyes.

**_Izaya Orihara._**

"_King and Queen of 'Bukuro indeed..." _

Orihara Izaya leaned back on his couch, trademark smirk widening on his face.

A woman looked at him impassively, and returned her cold gaze back to her book.

**_Namie Yagiri._**

"_Heh... the real game is just beginning."_


	2. Chapter 1

_So close... Auburn locks framed the heart-shaped face, drifting over the vibrant green eyes staring back at her. As she reached her hand toward it as if in a trance, translucent shadows trailing behind her, it faded away. She was left clutching smoke, grasping for something ethereal, beyond her reach. _

With a start, Celty woke up in her bed, her hand outstretched. Looking at it sadly, she let it drop to the floor. _It always ends the same way...Will I ever find my head...? _The covers fell to the floor as she stood up and stretched, making a beeline toward the bathroom. _Might as well try and get in a peaceful shower while Shinra's not around._

* * *

"Ceeeeeeeeeeltyyyyyyyyyyyy~! I'm home! Did you miss, me, darling?~ I bet you did. You're so much in love with me, after a-" That was as far as Shinra got before he was blindsided by a cushion.

[Who's in love with who now? You better shut up before I make you, idiot.] Sitting up on the couch, Celty thrust her PDA at Shinra. Shinra looked at the PDA and back at her, peering intently into the smoke that drifted out of Celty's neck.

"Hmmmm. Yup. It's just as I thought. You're not feeling well. Have you been crying?" Shinra dropped his bags, sitting down on the couch next to her. Scrunching up his lips and leaning forward, he made an attempt at seduction. "You know... I could always make you feel bett- OOF!" Shinra fell down clutching his stomach in pain.

[Idiot...] Celty practically shoved the PDA in his face, shoulders shaking.

"Hey Celty, you're laughing, eh? You ARE, aren't you?! Haha, I knew my charm would get to you-" Shirna was cut off yet again, this time by a certain dullahan clinging to him. "Celty, what's wrong? Did you have another nightmare?" He paused as he heard tapping, watching her fingers fly across the keys.

[It was my head... I dreamt about my head again, Shinra. You know, I'm beginning to think I won't ever find it... I think I'll go mad if I keep seeing it. It's always so close! Right there, waiting for me, but... I can't reach it.]

Shinra was silent for a few seconds, and sighed exasperatedly. "You know, Celty, you should just give up the search for your head! You're not about to find it anytime soon, so why not just be happy with me? Make new memories- who cares about your old ones?! I like the way you are NOW."

Stiffening in his arms, Celty pushed him away. She typed furiously, smoke billowing from her neck.

[Look, when will you understand; my head and my memories are a part of me! If you can't accept them with the rest of me, you don't even love me. You know, it's always been that way- it's just you. Always about how YOU love me, how YOU like me how I am- well you know what? I don't _like _what I am! I can't handle being this way... not being whole. So goodbye, Shinra. I hope for your sake that you never lose something precious to you- you might realize what others go through and actually care about someone other than yourself.]

Leaving Shinra to gawk at her, mouth open in surprise, she grabbed her helmet and stormed out of the apartment, not caring that it was the middle of the night. Only when she was roaming around the city aimlessly did she cool down enough to realize she hadn't packed anything- she even left her laptop at Shinra's. _Oh great... now what? I just ran out of there with no idea of where to go. _

Sighing, she turned Shooter around and headed for the only person she trusted enough to stay the night with.


End file.
